


How to play fetch with a werewolf: A guide by Bill Cipher

by crispyCh0colate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is being annoying, Human!Bill, M/M, Werewolf!Dipper, a deer died, he's like 21 or whatever, not all that violent but i'm better safe then sorry, older!Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since 'the incident' Dipper Pines is doomed to spend every fullmoon night chained up in a cave for his own good. Bill Cipher doesn't think that's fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to play fetch with a werewolf: A guide by Bill Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [Lulu](http://lucilequiquempois.tumblr.com) who was desperate for some werewolf Dipper c:
> 
> Dipper is like 21 in dis and yeah. Just a silly little oneshot haha. Hope you like it!

Being chained to a wall was definitely Dipper's least favourite part of every month, but there was no way around it anymore. Ever since the incident with the mailman, who had turned out to be a werewolf after all, Dipper had been forced to accept the fact that there was no cure for lycanthropy yet. 

“Can I get you anything, bro bro?” Mabel asked, her voice soft, while grunkle Stan pulled the restraints on Dipper’s arms a bit tighter. Dipper hissed, already feeling his heart rate picking up and a burst of anger washing over him, though he tried to suppress it. 

“No. I’ll be fine,” he said through gritted teeth and averted his gaze. A few months ago, right after turning, he had attacked the people that were closest to him, almost killing Mabel in the process. It was only thanks to their other great uncle Stanford that no one had been maimed that night. 

It was Dipper himself who had proposed being chained up in a cave outside the Shack because he never ever wanted something like that to happen again. There was still hope that Ford might be able to find a cure for his little problem, but so far it didn’t look good.

“We’ll be right back in the morning,” Mabel sighed and crouched down to pat Dipper’s shoulder, smiling slightly. He tried to smile back. 

“Come on, sweetheart, the sun’s going down already. Hang in there, Dipper,” Grunkle Stan sighed and turned, Mabel quickly following him. She waved to Dipper and in the next moment they were gone. Dipper let out a shaky breath and pulled his knees to his chest. It was always in the moments before the transformation that he felt the worst. The memories of his family, shaken and bruised, flooded back into his mind.

He shut his eyes tightly and balled his hands to fists.

When he opened his eyes again he could see the sun going down behind the treeline of the Oregon forest. The cave was somewhere up on a smaller mountain, not too far away from the Shack. Still, it was far enough in case the beast inside of Dipper was able to break his bonds.

He felt cold sweat run down his back and he started shaking as he became restless. He knew it would only be a matter of time now, maybe half an hour, if he was lucky.

“Well, well. Look at you! You look positively pathetic, kid!” 

Oh god, no. Dipper knew this voice anywhere. His eyes darted around to see where it had come from.

“Get the fuck away from me Bill,” he snarled, already feeling something akin to a growl rise in his throat. His arms trembled slightly and he felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest. He needed to _move_!

“And miss this show? No way!” Bill’s voice replied, echoing inside the cave and somehow also directly inside his head. It made Dipper’s blood boil.

“You’re making the transformation go faster, you ass,” Dipper whined and finally spotted Bill lingering near the cave entrance. The dream demon had started to take on a human form now and then, ever since he had managed to break free from only existing in the mindscape. Over the years they had become something close to friends. More or less.

“Good!” Bill chimed and clapped his hands as he strode over, crouching down right in front of him. The demon’s face was lit up with excitement and fascination.

“I will tear your throat out,” Dipper snarled, his voice a little deeper than usual. He could feel the familiar ache in his teeth as they began to grow. He gasped when he looked past Bill and saw the moon creep into view. Full and shining bright, completely catching his attention.

“I don’t think you will, Pine tree!” Bill made a face when he didn’t get a reaction. The blonde leaned into Dipper’s view, breaking the spell that the moon had put on him. 

“Fuck off!” Dipper screamed and lurched forward, only to be held back by his restraints. The rest of the transformation always went too fast for Dipper to realize what was happening. He could see a smirk appearing on Bill’s face and the demon was saying something, but all that the young man heard was the roaring of blood in his ears. He felt himself grow and his instincts kicked in, erasing most of his human nature in the process.

Dipper let out a gut wrenching howl when the transformation was complete and as someone laughed close to his ear he whipped his head around, snapping with his maw, trying to get a grip on the human sitting not too far from him. 

“Now, now, kid. It’s such a pathetic view to see you chained up like a dog.” Some part of Dipper still understood what Bill said, but he was too hungry to pay attention. He ripped at the chains again, barking and snarling.

“Let me help you out, but you’ll owe me,” Bill said and his eye glowed yellow for a moment. Then the restraints were gone and Dipper threw himself towards the human, fangs bared and ready to taste flesh.

He hit the ground and jumped up, looking around in confusion. No one was there. Didn’t matter! He could run! And that was what he did. He hurried out of the cave and plunged into the darkness of the forest, prey scents filling his nose.

Dipper eventually slowed down a little to taste the air, his ears angling towards any sounds he could make out. He could hear voices not too far away and as he walked in that direction he spotted a house. It seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he wasn’t in the right mind to recall.

“No, no! What a bad wolf you are, Pine Tree. You don’t hunt your family.” There it was again! the annoying high pitched voice. Dipper growled and looked up to spot Bill in a tree. His colour scheme stood out against the dark brown and green colours of the night forest.

He didn’t even think before he jumped up against the tree, trying to grab Bill’s feet with his teeth, but he wasn’t tall enough.

“Hunting demons also doesn’t seem like the smartest idea,” Bill chuckled and jumped down from the tree, landing on Dipper’s back. The wolf howled in surprised confusion and spun around until he had shaken the guy off. When he went to jump on him again he had vanished. Instead Dipper spotted a deer not too far away. He drew his tongue over his fangs and started to stalk the creature.

He jumped quickly and caught the animal before it had even seen the danger coming. One bite to the throat and the deer died beneath his fangs as the wolf started to feast.

When he was satisfied he sat up and yawned, scratching himself behind the ears. 

“Jeez, you’re brutal. I wonder if those bloodstains stay when you change back. Can’t wait to see your expression!” 

By now the wolf was starting to get really irritated by the man who just vanished and appeared whenever it pleased him. But now that he wasn’t hungry anymore he didn’t feel the need to blindly attack him. Instead he just drew his lips back in a snarl and flattened his ears to his head.

“Now, now. No need to get defensive, Pine Tree!” Bill hummed and walked towards the werewolf, who took a tentative step back. The animal could sense that something was off about Bill, a demonic aura surrounding him.

Bill chuckled and walked up to face the large wolf.

“You should see yourself. So ruthless and strong. I wonder if that nature is just hidden deep inside of you, amplified through the transformation? Would you be able to kill even as human, hmm?” Bill asked and reached out to pat Dipper’s head.

The words inflected some kind of fear in him and he whimpered, eyes going huge. Part of his humanity had managed to claw it’s way back up into consciousness and he could vaguely remember that he was not really a wolf.

He opened his snout to call for help, but all that came out was a bark.

Bill laughed and placed his hands on Dipper’s fluffy cheeks. The wolf’s ears perked up and he stared at Bill, his expression guarded.

“Don’t you worry your silly head. I’ll make sure you don’t do something you might regret. I might be a fan of chaos and destruction, but not if it involves my favourite flesh bags,” Bill said and rested his forehead against Dipper’s, earning another low growl.

“Now how about you go have a little more fun in the forest!” The demon retreated a few steps and Dipper sprang to his paws, the fur on his back standing a little on end as his animalistic nature took control of him again. Whatever human feelings he might’ve just experienced, they were gone. 

He was about to leap at Bill when he suddenly saw the rather large stick in the humans hands and the sly smile on his face.

“Every dog loves to play fetch, eh?” Bill snickered and waved the stick, Dipper’s gaze following it.

“Go get it!” Bill yelled and then threw the object deep into the forest. Dipper bolted straight after it, soon enough losing himself in the forest until he was exhausted.

\---

The sun shone into Dipper’s face as he woke up. His body ached and he could tell immediately that he was not in the cave. Panic gripped his heart and he sat up, quickly scanning the area. He was in the middle of the forest and he felt sticky. When he looked down at himself he was naked and covered in dried blood.

“Oh no. No no no!” He screamed and jumped up, almost tripping. Where was he? Had he killed someone? Why was he not in the cave?

“Relax, kid. That’s not human blood,” Bill’s voice hummed from behind him and Dipper felt arms wrap around his waist, making him freeze.

“What did you do, Bill?” Dipper hissed, trying to move his head so he could glare at the demon.

“I just let you have a little fun. No worries, I didn’t let you get to your family. But there might be one less deer in the forest now. Man, you were hungry!” Bill snickered and rested his chin on Dipper’s shoulders. 

As he heard that his family was safe and sound, Dipper relaxed and let out a sigh. Then he went rigid again as he remembered that he was, in fact, naked and Bill was way too close for comfort.

“Get off of me, dude! Ever heard of personal space, oh my god.” He huffed and twisted out of Bill’s grasp, hearing the demon laugh.

“I couldn’t help myself, you look good all covered in blood!” Bill replied with a wicked grin and Dipper shuddered, making a face.

“You’re so gross,” he groaned and started walking back in the direction of the Shack. Good thing he knew this entire forest by heart. He really needed a shower. And probably to throw up because he ate raw meat. And also killed a deer, that was a thing. Gross.

“Next time I’ll put you on a leash, flea pelt,” Bill snickered and floated next to Dipper, who was trying very hard not to punch the demon right in the face.

Nonetheless, he was grateful that Bill had actually given him a chance to have fun in the night without having to worry about being the cause of his family’s death.

“Uh, thanks, by the way. For keeping an eye on me,” Dipper sighed after a moment and Bill giggled.

“Always, Pine tree. Although you do owe me one,” Bill mused and tapped his chin, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Dipper groaned and ran a hand through his hair, plucking out some leaves. 

“How about you let me join that shower you were just thinking about?” Bill asked.

Dipper felt himself blushing and whipped around to face Bill.

“Fuck off!” He yelled again and then ran as quick as he could. Bill’s laughter followed him all the way back to the shack.

 

Great.. That was an image he wouldn’t get out of his mind anytime soon.


End file.
